


Он хочет это срочно развидеть

by Lena013



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Brother/Brother Incest, Established Relationship, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 15:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Ему нельзя об этом думать. Нет, не смей, Диего. Ты же спать потом не сможешь!





	Он хочет это срочно развидеть

Последнее чего ожидал Диего от Клауса — _да, именно, от_ ** _Клауса_**  — что того запрут в участке по подозрении в педофилии. Есть свидетели, записи с камер и грозивший ему срок от десяти лет.

У Диего нервно дёрнулась бровь.

Ему дорогого стоило узнать через старые связи в чём, мать его, дело. Потому что за Клаусом много всяких грехов, с этим никто не спорит, но точно не увлечения детьми. А потом ему дали доступ к файлам дела — _лучше бы он этого не видел._

Что же. _Клаус — сраный педофил,_  это во-первых. А во-вторых, мальчишка с видео, которого прижимают к обшарпанной стене секонд-хэнда, это Пятый. _Он хочет это срочно развидеть._

Диего срочно надо переосмыслить свою жизнь, сходить в душ и, пожалуй, в церковь не помешает.

И да, Клауса стоило бы вытащить из тюрьмы. Наверное. Ну что Диего копам скажет? Что это не ребёнок, а шестидесятилетний путешественник во времени, который также является их давно пропавшим братом и который какого-то чёрта трах… спит… целу… Диего даже думать об этом не хочет. Эта картинка ещё долго не будет его отпускать.

Ему нельзя об этом думать. _Нет, не смей, Диего._  Ты же спать потом не сможешь!

«А они уже переспали?»

_Блять._

Теперь он во всём будет искать контекст. _Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт._

 

 

Клаус появляется дома через день без наручников и с жалобами на тюремное обслуживание. Где-то через час Диего позвонят сообщить, что внезапно все улики пропали, но он не может с этим помочь, ведь ему дали лишь копии на флэшке, которую он потом сломал ботинком, а не стёр данные, как обычно. Рядом с братом Пятый хмыкает и идёт к бару, Диего замечает, как Клаус пожирает того взглядом и пялиться чуть ниже спины — это была ровно одна секунда, но её было достаточно, чтобы Диего захотел опрокинуть одну-другую _бутылку_  скотча.

_Как он этого раньше не замечал?!_

Ах ну да, это же Клаус, а это же Пятый — они совместимы меньше, чем огонь и вода. Так он думал последние лет тридцать, а теперь всё оказалось ложью. Диего даже начинает понимать Лютера с его обидой на отца за Луну.

Пятый делает две маргариты и одну отдаёт Клаусу, на секунду они улыбаются друг другу, пальцы соприкасаются при передаче бокала, а Диего всерьёз встаёт себе за выпивкой. Трезвым этот мир воспринимать больше невозможно.


End file.
